can never forget
by Lala12330ful
Summary: what happens when misakis parents die and his brother to wht would happen to misaki? and whats this about a grandpa and he's rich to?
1. Chapter 1

__

**chapter**** 1**

I never forgot that day my parents death the were on their way back cause I was calling them asking to hurry up come home they were speeding on the freeway that day I feel a sleep on the floor waiting for my mom dad and my brother they never came some cops and people took me to pack my stuff I kept asking what's going on but they didn't tell me then when we were in the car they explained that my parents died and brother died last night they were speeding on the freeway and flipped cause of the rain on the freeway. that day the told me that I would be staying in a nice place and told me they would be back in a week to pick me up to take me to the funeral. the week seemed to pass by and I had to stay at the orphanage some kids tried to talk to me and be my friend but I was scared to get anyone close to me so I stopped talking and interacting with anyone who seemed to try to get close to me as I got ready to go to the funeral I noticed that there was a lady sitting in the car waiting and she wore some black sunglasses as she glance at me I got a little nervous as I started to walk again I noticed she was staring out the window. as what seemed to be an hour in the car was just 30in. finally we arrived and I jumped out as soon as we stopped I noticed people were all inside as I started to walk towards the entrance and then I saw a lot of crying people there was mostly older people and just a few kids most of them looked older then me and I never meet before as I walked thought the crowd as the moved out of my way and looked at me with eyes filled with pity after I got to the front I sat down and noticed that the lady was right be hide me following me toward the front when I saw the lady she just stood their looking at the crowd o people I noticed their was a boy with silver hair he looked sad I didn't know what to do I just did I was told at the orphanage before I came they said to go to the front and sit down don't talk to anyone unless they are talking to you after the funeral the lady in the car would take you some where and you would live there you aren't gonna live here any more so don't be scared we put all the stuff you packed in the trunk of the car we hope you grow up to be happy and you soon forget the sarro... before she could finish she was interrupted by the lady in the car she said that it was getting late and that we should be going as soon as the funeral ended I was walking to the car I saw the silver hired kid he was staring at me with violet eyes I stood there and looked back at him he looked sad right when I was gonna start to talk to him the lady told me to hurry up and get in the car after I got in we drove off an noticed he was still looking at me. 30 minutes pasted I started to call asleep and by the time we got to the house I had been asleep for about an hour I was jerked awake when the car stopped in font of giant house I looked at the lady as she explained that I was the only grandson to the owner of some company and that my dad got in a fight with his dad and disowned and that he moved out of the house to live his life peacefully and then my grandpa heard about my parents death he looked for me and noticed that I was taken to an orphanage and decided to take me into his care he told the orphanage that I would live with the lady showed me inside the house and the first thing I noticed was the stairs there was 2 of them and on the wall was a portrait of an old man the lady showed me my room and told me she would help me get ready I got a little embarrassed and had a light blush on my face and I told her i would be right out after a couple of minutes I was ready and i poked my head out the door and noticed the lady standing in the hallway waiting for me. I walked toward the lady and she smiled toward me and said that dinner is served as i followed her to the dining room and noticed the old man he looked sort of scary and i was holding the ladies hand and she chuckeled and told me that its alright that he wasn't gonna hurt me and as i sat down the old man stared at me finally i tried to talk to the man i said " hi my names misaki whats yours?" I was so scared I thought my voice was shaking i closed my eyes tightly but then i heard a voice the older man startd to talk "my name is shungiku Takahashi you could call me grandpa if you want after a few minutes i stared at him in awe he had a beautiful smile and I stopped being scared. after dinner i said good night to my grandpa and he was shocked that i called him grandpa so fast after I went to my room and fell asleep the next day i woke up and saw the light coming through the window i got up and walked to the dinning room and saw my grandpa siting there eating his breakfast i walked in an said good morning he said good morning i sat down at the table an ate the food that was served after breakfast i asked grandpa if he wanted to go play with me he was shocked and then he said okay after we played we started to talk about the memories we had an then my grandpa had a sad look on his face i got up and sat near my grandpa and told him that it was gonna be fine after he just smiled at me and began to tell me he regreted disowning my dad and that he felt so lonely here at this house and that when he heard what happened he was so sad i hugged him saying its okay and that my dad was happy and that if he didn't do that i wouldn't be here and that if he didn't they would have started to hate each other more than they did finally after a while he stopped and said he was happy he brang me here to live he hugged me tighter and said i was like a son to him i began to blush and he noticed and said i was cute that made me blush even more he told me that th fallowing week i would start school and tht i would be transferred to a school close by i was nervous cause it was a new school finally i told my grandpa i was scared and he said that it was gonna be fine and that if anything happed to tell him i got the uniform and tried it on it fitted perfectly the school i attended was a wealthy school and i was dropped of at school the teacher introduced me to the class at he first break people started to ask me if i wanted to play but i was to scared by the time i noticed it was already the end of the day and i walked toward the entrance and saw my grandpa waiting for me i ran to him and he hugged me and he began to ask me about school i told him that there wasn't any thing that was different just like school has always been after he asked me if i made any friends and i told him no he looked at me and asked me if i wanted friends i said no again he looked at me when we reached the house i noticed the rain clouds coming i got scared and told my grandpa i wanted to take a shower he said okay i wlked to my room got some clothes and ran to the bathroom after i reached the bathroom i heard lighting and began to scream at the tp of my lungs i didn't turn on the water i didn't have enough time i was screamin gover and over and then i heard some one banging on the door i didn't know who it was and then they opened the door but it was to late i already blacked out my grandpa ran toward me and asked me if i was alright and i began to laught he looked at me shocked and finally i started to talk i said that i was fine my voice was different everything about me was different and he looked at me again with sad eyes and said that he was here for me i looked at him and said "LIES ALLL LIES THATS ALL I HEAR I am maisaki and i will always be the misaki that is the one that knows the truth of this world."


	2. Chapter 2

**Srry I don't knoo wut to write n I have homework and I needed 2 I ring up my grade! please review if u have any great ideas n I'll try 2 write more 4 this story thanks hope u review n tell my ur great ideas**


End file.
